Curiosidad
by Kyrie HawkTem
Summary: De pequeña había sido muy curiosa, incluso ahora pareciera que su curiosidad no conocía los limites ¿Son suaves o filosos? ¿Sera una textura normal o quizá como la dentadura de un tiburón?...El picón de curiosidad sin duda la invadía. Y estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo. OneShot HirumaxMamori.


**Hola hoy ando inspirada, y pues eso es gracias a un pequeño sueño que tuve anoche…fue extraño pero bueno aquí se los dejo**

—Diálogos—

—_Pensamientos—_

_Notas importantes_

**Les recuerdo que las notas estarán siempre al final.**

**Sin más les dejo leer**

**Aclaro: los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen. La historia es completamente mía.**

* * *

**Curiosidad**

* * *

De pequeña siempre había sido muy curiosa, veía cada una de las cosas que la rodeaban con una curiosidad inmensa, se preguntaba el porque de las cosas y trataba de saber como funcionaban y como es que estas existían.

Su madre siempre atenta con ella le daba libros para niños de su edad, llenos de dibujos animales y números, pero al parecer estos no eran suficientes para la pequeña niña castaña de seis años. Le encantaba verla intentando leerle al pequeño Sena cada vez que la madre de este la visitaba, era entretenido para las madres el ver a sus pequeños retoños, a Mamori como una linda maestra y a Sena como el pequeño alumno despistado que cuando no entendía ni una sola palabra de la chica que tenia enfrente se rascaba la nuca.

Comprendió que su pequeña no era como otros niños de su edad, si bien era curiosa y solía preguntar de todo, sus preguntas no eran simples como _¿Por qué el cielo es azul? ¿De donde vienen los bebes?_ O cosas por el estilo, no, con su pequeña no era así, su curiosidad se centraba en ser resuelta gracias a los libros de incontables palabras y significados que le había regalado su padre. Y cuando no lo encontraba le preguntaba a ella.

Así fue como se entero que tenía linaje americano, fue así como le encontró un gran gusto por el lenguaje ingles. La señora Anezaki sabia que tenía una pequeña genio, pero al contrario de otras madres no la presionaría a estudiar día y noche para ser la mejor en todo y así tener un buen futuro asegurado. Sabia que ella no necesitaba ser presionada, la dejaría ser y tener una vida normal, eso de presionar a los hijos con el estudio no era su estilo y además quería que su pequeña continuara así.

Fue años más tarde que su pequeña le tomo curiosidad a la cocina y ella gustosa le enseño tantas cosas que, increíblemente, la niña aprendía a su corta edad de diez años. Recordó que un día la encontró preparando comida para ella y para alguien más, supuso que el extra era para el pequeño y olvidadizo Sena y sonrió, sabia que estaba mal el no darle un pequeño hermano, pero el día en que conoció al niño de ojos café supo que este había llenado el hueco.

Su curiosidad no tenía límites, y lo sabia muy bien cuando la vio llegar a casa con una mueca de evidente curiosidad en su cara, aun a sus ya 17 años de edad pareciera que esta no desaparecía aun.

Le sonrió en cuanto entro a la cocina.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela cariño? —le pregunto la dulce mujer mientras dejaba una bandeja de galletas en la mesa.

—Bien—contesto con un tono en la voz distraído.

— ¿Segura? Suenas muy distraída corazón, ¿sucedió algo? —al parecer ahora entendía el porque la curiosidad de su hija, sin duda la había heredado de ella.

—Si, no paso nada nuevo—le sonrió y tomo unas galletas—estoy algo cansada es solo eso, iré a mi habitación y no creo bajar más tarde—la miro y continuo—en serio, no paso nada nuevo, solo estoy cansada—le sonrió al ver la cara de su madre entre preocupación y curiosidad.

La chica castaña subió a su habitación y cerro la puerta despacio, dejo su bolsa en una de las sillas junto a su pequeño escritorio blanco y se tiro en la cama de suaves sabanas color celeste cielo.

Al parecer su madre estaba en lo correcto, ya que miles de preguntas y teorías se formaron en la cabeza de la chica. Tenía curiosidad sobre _algo_…sobre _alguien_ en específico.

En su cabeza las preguntas en cuestión eran _¿Son filosos o suaves? ¿Son normales o son una distorsión por la que pago? ¿Su textura será normal o será como la de un diente de tiburón?_

Su curiosidad eran los dientes del capitán de Deimon.

Esa tarde lo vio jugando son su plumón con los dientes, mordía y aparentemente aplastaba la punta del bolígrafo por lo que ella pudo ver, sin embargo cuando se fueron y tomo su bolígrafo no encontró daño alguno. Eso aumento su curiosidad de sobremanera. Como no era la única cosa que mordía, como por ejemplo los vendajes que se ponía con rudeza en las manos y piernas, no había nada más que marcas pequeñas.

Sentía _curiosidad_. Curiosidad por saber _porque_.

De niña en su mente cada vez que la curiosidad llegaba siempre buscaba la respuesta y el porque, no paraba hasta encontrarlas. Las palabras _no lo se_ o _es imposible_ no existían para ella cuando tenia ese picón de curiosidad.

Y así sumida en su nebulosa de intriga se quedo totalmente dormida, no sin antes fijarse en su mente el investigar sobre ese hecho que la tenia así.

* * *

...

El día siguiente fue tranquilo como siempre, despertó y fue directo a la ducha, se tomo su tiempo ya que aun era temprano y preparo todo como era su costumbre, su uniforme, libros y dos comidas ya que Hiruma últimamente había estado quitándole de la suya cuando estaban en receso mientras hacían nuevas estrategias.

Camino tranquila hacia la preparatoria para llegar temprano al entrenamiento matutino. Como era de esperarse ya todos estaban ahí, cambiados tan llenos de energía listos para entrenar. Cuando él llego su mente le recordó que tenia un asunto pendiente, pero se programo para dejarlo más tarde, ahora solo debía concentrarse en el entrenamiento, las clases y después el entrenamiento vespertino, quizá cuando este terminase podría verificar su teoría sobre Hiruma.

El entrenamiento fue extenuante como siempre, terminaron y ella se dedico a limpiar por inercia todo el desastre. Alimento al lindo cachorrito de Cerberos y salió directo a las aulas.

Las clases transcurrieron tranquilas a decir verdad un poco lentas, trato de tranquilizarse y esperar a la hora del receso para al menos intentar probar suertes. El timbre marco el cambio de hora y tranquilamente se dirigió a la clase indicada, paso una hora más y salió del salón agobiada, había estado pensando en como llegar al tema y ponerle fin así a la curiosidad y duda que no dejaban su cabeza en bendita paz, había estado las ultimas cuatro horas pensando en ello y por ende en él, así que su sonrojo era delator.

Llego a la misma mesa en la que siempre se sentaban y él no tardo mucho en aparecer. Se sentó a un lado de ella con varios papeles y una carpeta color negro. Saco entonces varios bolígrafos.

—Estas son las jodidas estrategias que planee ayer—le acerco la carpeta negra y ella la abrió mirando con indicado des interés.

Saco las cajitas donde llevaba el almuerzo y le dio una, lo miro y vio algo de sorpresa en sus ojos, si bien su cara no cambiaba, podía deducir sus estados de animo por sus ojos. Cuando estaba cansado o agobiado sus ojos se volvían un tanto opacos y perdían brillo, cuando se alegraba o se sorprendía sus ojos se abrían un poco y tomaban un encantador brillo, justo como ahora que la miraba con sorpresa tomando la cajita y abriéndola para probar el alimento en ella.

Él sabía que ella cocinaba muy bien, excelente era lo correcto. Es por eso que le quitaba comida a propósito, y ahora lo sorprendía con una porción para él. La tomo y no tardo mucho en terminarla, ni siquiera noto que comía con gula.

Ella lo miro divertida notando cada uno de sus movimientos, en especial los palillos de madera.

—Tengo curiosidad—soltó ella sin pensar, embobada mirándolo comer.

— ¿Qué? —contesto con la boca llena.

—Bueno…yo, tengo un poco de curiosidad por…—se sonrojo levemente pero él lo noto. Sonrió diabólicamente.

—Si es por la maldita comida, esta muy buena—soltó sin dejar de mirarla y claro, sin dejar de comer el resto de comida que aun quedaba.

—No era eso… ¿son suaves o son filosos? —Con su dedo apunto a sus dientes—yo...tengo una teoría.

El soltó una carcajada y se puso de pie justo cuando el timbre sonó fuerte marcando la hora de entrada a clases. Él le sonrió y tomo sus cosas, alcanzo a decir algo como ''_averígualo maldita manager y el entrenamiento será más duro hoy''_. Se levanto de la mesa y tomo sus cosas, miro a su alrededor para encontrarse con muchos ojos curiosos fijados en ella. Sonrió para sus adentros, resultaba demasiado fácil dejarse envolver por su pequeña burbuja privada que en ocasiones se volvía tensa por culpa de él.

A diferencia de la mañana las horas se pasaron volando para ella y para cuando llego la hora del entrenamiento estaba nerviosa, no sabia si era por lo que él dijo en el receso o era por su teoría, ¿y si esta era estúpida?, no claro que no.

Terminado el entrenamiento hizo lo de costumbre, limpio y lavo toallas y uniformes mientras que Cerberos se dedicaba a seguirla todo el tiempo, habiendo terminado todo alimento al cachorro quien no paraba de mover la cola mientras dejaba un poco más de comida de acuerdo a lo habitual.

—Lo consientes de más—hablo una voz a su espalda, ella se giro y vio a Hiruma recargado en la pared del club.

La luz que emitía la luna resaltaba su piel bronceada dejando ver consigo el espectacular cuerpo de él, si bien era delgado sabia que él estaba muy bien marcado debajo de la ropa del uniforme.

—No es eso…

— ¿Y bien? Dijiste que tenias una teoría sobre mi—la interrumpió.

Ella estaba de frente a un par de metros de distancia con él, sonrió y se armo de fuerza para no tartamudear. Dejo de mirarlo.

—Si, tengo una—soltó suavemente.

—kekekeke ¿Y cual es?

—Me preguntaba si eran suaves y normales o si quizá eran filosos y de textura como la dentadura de un tiburón—dijo con una timidez que si no era porque él se había acercado no la habría escuchado.

—En serio, como la dentadura de un tiburón—su tono era burlón, sin no era porque se estaba controlando hubiera soltado mil carcajadas.

—Sí—gruño ella al notar en su voz que se burlaba de ella como lo hacia varias veces.

—_averígualo maldita manager_—

Estaba pérdida mirando hacia la nada que no noto que él se había acercado lo suficiente como para que las respiraciones de ambos chocaran. Sintió entonces los finos labios de él contra los suyos.

Fue un movimiento que la llevo a sabe que lugar de ida y vuelta.

El beso se volvió más fuerte, más posesivo y entonces reacciono, rodeo su cuello con los brazos y se acerco más a él quien sorprendido rio en el beso. Respondió con dulzura y fiereza sorprendiéndolo aun más. Fue cuando el aire fue reclamado por sus pulmones que se separaron.

Ella lo miro y se sonrojo violentamente.

— ¿Y como son? —pregunto él.

—Suaves—contesto.

Volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso que duro más que el anterior, como si ambos necesitaran en demasía uno del otro, la lucha por dominio era intensa haciendo del beso uno delicioso para ambos.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que entraran al interior del club, ella preparo las cosas que se utilizarían al día siguiente mientras que él estaba sentado con su ordenador al frente escribiendo a una velocidad increíble sin siquiera parpadear. Teniendo listo ya todo, él se paro y guardo sus cosas ella lo espero recargada en el marco de la puerta mirando hacia el cielo poblado de infinitas estrellas.

Él la tomo de la cintura y salieron caminando hacia la casa de ella. El silencio de la caminata era sin dudas muy cómodo para ambos, hasta que él rompió el silencio.

— ¿Qué tanto piensas maldito ángel? —pregunto mirando hacia la chica de mirada ausente.

—En nada importante—se volvió a mirarlo y sonreírle.

—Kekeke—se limito a reír—_Me estas haciendo débil maldita mujer_—pensó para sus adentros.

Faltando unas casas para llegar a la de ella volvió a tomar sus labios con rudeza, ella titirito un poco pero no tardo en contestarle.

_Suaves, definitivamente son suaves…Youichi_

* * *

Notas del autor:

**Ok, esto lo soñé anoche y pues aprovechando mi tiempo libre lo escribí para ustedes, debo decir que fue un lindo lindo sueño. Jajaja, es algo que siempre me preguntaba yo también, si eran suaves o filosos, y pues bueno Mamori ya lo confirmo…aunque personalmente hubiera preferido confirmarlo yo. xD **

**Y es que bueno, ¿Quiénes no sentimos esa **_**curiosidad**_**…?**

**Y creo que si que me inspiré escuchando música relajante de piano que bueno…me encanta.**

**Agradezco sus comentarios y quejas**

**Gracias por leer**

**Les quiere**

**HawkTem**


End file.
